


【火影忍者】【授权翻译】050—一些前边故事的后续（灵魂伴侣梗）

by Fubukiakiya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fubukiakiya/pseuds/Fubukiakiya
Summary: #一发完#灵魂伴侣梗你在手臂上写的任何字都会出现在你的灵魂伴侣的手臂上
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

002—宇智波斑x千手扉间（灵魂伴侣梗）—灵魂伴侣在第一次接触对方皮肤时会留下永久的印记。

当门突然打开时，他正把斑的一个膝盖放在柜台上，双手捏着对方的臀部，带着节奏律动。 在柱间和泉奈在几乎同一时刻涌入房间的时候，斑刚好泄出来，沉醉在一个美好的高潮中。 对他们来说高潮总是好的。

当他能睁开眼睛时，他发现他们的两个兄弟都带着恐惧的表情盯着他们。 他们嘴巴张开，眼睛睁得大大的，而斑是第一个尖叫的人。

“你怎么没感觉到他们来了? ”

“他正忙着呢! ”泉奈脱口而出的粗鲁回答完全出于本能。 然后当他意识到他说的话时，他尖叫起来，用双手捂住眼睛。“啊啊啊啊啊！ 我刚才说什么来着？ 我刚才看到了什么? ”

扉间无论多么想动都动不了。 他的尊严被埋在斑的小穴里所掩盖，而斑的因为他们和他们各自的兄弟姐妹之间的工作台面上堆放的物品而被掩盖。 他们的衣服在房间的另一边。 如果他拉开自己，他射到斑体内的东西都会出来。 他动不了了，但他不想这样下去。

柱间是发现标记的人。

“那些是灵魂的印记吗？ 你们是灵魂伴侣吗？ 哦，我的天啊! ” 他们的村长看起来更像一个孩子，他不停地指着扉间胳膊上的手印，然后看向斑胸前的手印。 斑怒气冲冲的举起自己的手遮住印记。

“出。去。” 这些话是从磨牙间发出的咆哮声。 柱间没有领会这个暗示。

“哦，六道仙人在上，他们是灵魂伴侣! ” 他现在抓住了一个受到精神创伤的泉奈，兴奋地来回摇晃着他： “灵魂伴侣! ”

扉间绝望地把头埋在斑的肩膀上。 这是他现在的生活吗？

011—香燐x鬼灯水月（灵魂伴侣梗）—你的一只手腕上有敌人的名字，另一只手腕上是你的伴侣的名字，你必须弄清楚这两个对应的是哪个

“哦，对不起，你能再说一遍吗? ” 水月笑嘻嘻的，举起一只手捂住耳朵： “我想我第一次听得不是很清楚。”

香磷咬紧牙关，但还是重复了一遍: “我说我认为你是我的灵魂伴侣，你这个大混蛋! ” 他笑着看着她，双手叉腰，摆出一副得意洋洋的姿势。

“好吧，好吧，好吧。 看看是谁把他们降低到我的水平了! ” 水月摇了摇头：“我还以为你说的是什么呢？ 地狱里的寒冷天气？ 差不多吧? ”

香磷跺了跺脚，发出一声非常大的沮丧的声音。 如果他对这件事这么难以接受，那她为什么还要烦恼呢？ 谁需要一个灵魂伴侣呢？ 香磷把头发甩到肩膀后面，挥舞着手臂，试图用暴风雨般的速度离开。 她不需要站在这里忍受这些！ 一只手抓住了她的手腕，猛地拉了她一下，使她哭了出来，倒在了一个坚实的胸膛上。

“我从来没有说过我不同意，” 水月在她的耳边轻声说。 香磷脸红了。 “佐助怎么了? ” 他开玩笑地把名字拉了出来，试图掩饰自己的真实感受，但香磷能听出这些话背后不可靠的自信，这让她心中的烦恼烟消云散。

“我有你这样的混蛋，为什么还要和佐助那样的混蛋在一起? ”

他脸上的惊讶几乎和那个吻一样美味。

017—宇智波止水x旗木卡卡西（灵魂伴侣梗）—你在第一次碰触的时候知道对方是你的灵魂伴侣

早晨成了卡卡西一天中最喜欢的时间。 但是如果有人问起，他会告诉他们是晚上。在黑暗中汗流浃背的夜晚，空气中充满了喘息和乞求。 他会眨眨眼睛，把《五时之夜》的故事讲上一百遍。 因为那样的话，提问者会厌恶地呻吟一声，然后转过身去。他就可以自由地把他珍贵的记忆留给自己，一个甜蜜的私人天堂。

他并不感到尴尬。 事实上，他无法用言语表达自己为什么如此享受早晨。 没有一个恰当的方式来描述醒来时，止水仍然睡在他胸前的感觉。 黎明的第一缕阳光掠过他的高颧骨，在他的鼻子下面和额头的皱纹上留下阴影，而止水在睡梦中喃喃自语，这种美并不存在比喻。 他每次看到那双美丽的眼睛睁开，带着困倦的微笑迎接他时，心中的喜悦难以用语言来表达。

整个世界都知道触摸你的灵魂伴侣可以感受到你们的联系的感觉。 不过，除了他们两人，没有人知道他们的关系。 那是他们的，不是别人的。

不知怎么的，止水似乎知道。 卡卡西从来没有告诉过他，他在他们早晨缓慢的亲吻中找到了多少宁静，但是当他谈起他们的夜晚时，止水总是会意地给他一个微笑。 卡卡西不介意。 他一向不善言辞。 他很幸运，爱上了一个能读懂他的人。

他很幸运能爱上一个让他如此快乐的人。

022—宇智波带土x干柿鬼鲛（灵魂伴侣梗）—你会得到一本日记，让你可以与你的伴侣联系

“你真是一团糟。”

带土转了转眼珠，向后靠在椅子上，平静地回答道: “是的，我很清楚这一点。” 鬼鲛思索地看着他。

“我想我知道你为什么这么做了，”他说，带土眨了眨眼： “我的意思是，如果你爱她，那么我可以理解为什么你把日记放在一边，不看它。 其余的都是疯狂的。 你疯了。”

“谢谢你这么说，”带土语气中充满了讽刺和苦涩。 他们通过日记交流相处得很好。 他本以为最终可以公开自己的身份，但如果这是回复，他就后悔了。

“不过你是我的。” 在不到两分钟的时间里，他两次被鬼鲛的言语触动： “我想我不介意有点疯狂。 如果你不毁灭这个世界我会很感激的。 如果你毁了这个世界，我们就很难在一起了。”

带土难以置信地盯着他。鬼鲛得意地笑了，愉悦地把他吓得不敢说话。 当鬼鲛弯下身子，给了他一个吻时，带土还是什么也没说。 只是继续盯着鬼鲛。 在他看来，征服世界已经被搁置了。

024—宇智波泉奈x千手扉间（灵魂伴侣梗）—你可以感受到你灵魂伴侣的疼痛

如果你在六个月前问他是否可能，泉奈会把你送去做检查精神错乱。 那种认为千手家族中的任何人可能是他的灵魂伴侣的想法都会被嘲笑。 一想到扉间可能就是他命中注定的那个人，立刻就会引起了一片歇斯底里的大笑。

然而现在，他的头向后仰靠在扉间的肩膀上，屁股被放在扉间的膝盖之间。 对方的手指梳理着他的长发，那里没有像往常那样梳着马尾辫。他的眼睛闭着，享受着这种感觉。 他自己的双手忙着抓住扉间剩下的那一只压在肚子上的手，在那只长满老茧的手掌上描绘着毫无意义的图案。

当斑在的时候，他们不能像这样在一起。 泉奈更喜欢他在千手住宅区附近的时光。 柱间不是一个非常严厉的监护人，不像斑每时每刻都用怀疑的眼神在他们身边徘徊。 柱间喜欢抬头看云彩，假装没看见他们正悄悄溜进森林，偷走像这样的安静时刻。 泉奈迫不及待地开始了村庄的建设。 如果他和他自己的灵魂伴侣建立了一个家，远离他粗野的家族和他哥哥过度保护的方式，斑什么也不能说。

他爱他的族人，他真的爱他的族人。 但是他们中的一些人仍然顽固地认为他和千手的匹配是不可理喻的。

柔软的嘴唇——比他想象的要柔软得多——在他的脖子下的锁骨处轻轻地吻了一下。 泉奈咧嘴笑了笑，但闭着眼睛。 扉间知道他会这么做，所有慢吞吞地用鼻子上下蹭着泉奈的喉咙，试图引起他的注意。 最后他转过头，扉间把吻转到了他的嘴上。

他迫不及待想让他们拥有自己的家。 隐私和舒适的床，未来还能更好吗？

028—奈良鹿丸x多由也（灵魂伴侣梗）—你和你的灵魂伴侣可以互相治愈对方的伤口

五年的等待是一段很长的时间。

这并不是说他们五年没见面了。 他们经常见面。 麻烦的是，每次冰冷的铁条都把他们隔开。 这并没有阻止鹿丸随着时间的推移越来越多地访问多由也。随着他们相互了解，他们的交谈也越来越长。

他看着她迅速地眨着眼睛，在黑暗中呆了这么长时间后，终于可以仰着身子让太阳照在她的脸上。 他们第一次见面时，他就勉强承认她很漂亮。 现在他无法想象世界上还有谁能比她更美丽。 每次他们站得很近的时候，他都这样告诉她。她把他的手从牢房的栅栏里拉进来，治疗他最近的任务给他造成的伤口。

多由也低下头，朝他笑了。她的眼睛仍然眯着，对着她不习惯的阳光。

“你到底送不送我回家? ” 她问道。 鹿丸微笑着翻了个白眼。

“真麻烦，不过我想是的，”他回答。

他不会大声说出来，但他喜欢她把它叫做家。

032—旗木卡卡西x犬冢花（灵魂伴侣梗）—每个人都有一个灵魂伴侣的特点或能力

没过多久谣言就传开了，恐怖的故事几乎传遍了五大国的每一个人的耳朵。 父母们吓唬他们的孩子要他们表现良好，忍者们鼓励彼此更努力地训练，他们都在窃窃私语着同样的事情。

有传言说有一对魔鬼。 他们默默地走过阴影。 他们能闻到你的恐惧，即使在黑暗中他们也能看到你。 他们从不分开，总是一起打猎。 如果你有时间去面对他们，那么面对他们两个简直就是死路一条。 他们是从木叶出来的最致命的组合之一，所有的下忍都祈祷永远不要遇到他们。

在漆黑的夜晚，卡卡西和花藏在床单下，互相讲述着当晚在小酒馆听到的最新恐怖故事。

“你能相信云忍居然给我们起了名字吗? ” 花咯咯地笑了： “恶魔双胞胎！ 他们让我们听起来像亲戚! ”

卡卡西把她拉近一点，自己尝到了笑声的味道。 如果那些害怕他们的人，能看到他们错得有多离谱。 卡卡西曾经差点变成一个恶魔。 但正是花让他成为了人类。

039—天天x我爱罗（灵魂伴侣梗）—如果你的灵魂伴侣在你睡觉时醒着，你可以看到他们在做什么。

睡觉对我爱罗来说仍然是一种奇怪的经历。 不管他让自己多少次陷入那种宁静的黑暗中，他永远不会习惯于一次失去这么多个小时的夜晚。 特别是当我爱罗感觉时间仿佛一点都没有流逝的时候。

然而，他发现了他的床的其他用途，这些用途比睡觉有趣得多——更不用说更舒服了。 我爱罗很高兴每次花几个小时躺在熟睡的妻子身边，欣赏她的脸或抚摸她的头发。天天在做梦的时候做出了这样有趣的表情，尽管她经常取笑他，说他应该让她梦到他做一些比盯着她看更有趣的事情，但是大多数晚上他就是不能让自己把目光移开。 她以一种人类从未有过的方式吸引着他。

他最喜欢的事情就是看着她醒来，就像她现在做的那样。 天天伸了个懒腰，迷糊的哼了一声，脸上还有点皱皱的。 我爱罗看着他的心脏在胸腔里快速跳动，充满了他仍然难以相信是他自己的情绪。 他想知道这是否是其他人的感受，或者这对他来说是否更强烈，毕竟我爱罗在他童年的大部分时间里除了愤怒和痛苦什么也感受不到。

天天翻了个身睁开了眼睛，看见他在她身边，嘴角露出温暖的微笑。 我爱罗觉得他的心跳加快了一拍。 他的妻子在他面前，他很难回忆起生活中的痛苦。 当他一见到她就感到如此幸福的时候，他很难想起曾经有什么事情伤害过他。

040—再不斩x白（灵魂伴侣梗）—你记得你的灵魂伴侣和你们的前世。

今天很重要。 今天是他一生中最重要的一天。 当然，再不斩每年的这个时候都会这么想——但那是因为每年都是这样。

每年白活着度过他的生日都是重要的和心痛的，该死的，他没有在哭，好吗？

再不斩在角落里，像往常聚会时那样，拼命地擦着脸颊，谁也看不见他。 白是交际花，不是他，但是他每年一次都要在家里忍受这么多人，因为这让他的灵魂伴侣快乐。 为了让白开心，再不斩什么都愿意做。

他看着那个年轻人仰起头，对着他同事说的话大笑，用眼睛描绘着笑容的形状，欣赏着笑容照亮他整个脸庞的方式。

“白，四十岁生日快乐，”他低声说。

就在这时，白仿佛从厨房里的喧闹声中听到了一样抬头看着他。 对于一个从来没有长到十五岁以上的人来说，他的年龄很适合他。 这只有在他眼睛周围的皱纹中才能看出来，而笑得太厉害也会加深这些皱纹，他太享受生活了。 看到这种幸福，再不斩的脸上也露出了笑容。

他发誓他要保护这个人。终于，在很多世中的一世，他做到了。


	2. 【火影忍者】【授权翻译】052—宇智波斑x千手扉间（灵魂伴侣梗）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #一发完  
#灵魂伴侣梗
> 
> 你在手臂上写的任何字都会出现在你的灵魂伴侣的手臂上

我们有你的灵魂伴侣。 如果你想要他回来，你可以给我们带来一千万日元。

这条信息是第一次出现在斑的手臂上。 他凝视着它，僵硬着，试图决定哪一种反应是最应该有的。 一方面，他真的应该恐慌，因为它似乎好像他的灵魂伴侣遇到了麻烦，可能需要帮助。 他不知道他们可能在世界的哪个地方，但是这并没有阻止他危险地打开他的查克拉。 另一方面，他想以一种不光彩的方式欢快地跳跃，因为这证明了他确实有一个灵魂伴侣，而且这也给了他第一个关于他们身份的线索。 很明显，对方是男性。

正如他通常所做的，当他经历任何类似的情感问题，他第一个去找的是柱间。 当他突然闯进去时，他的朋友因为惊讶打翻了一堆他刚好知道需要花两个小时才能整理好的文件。 柱间盯着那些散落的报道，好像要哭出来似的。

“柱间，我的胳膊! ” 他惊叫着，转移了对方的注意力，一句话就说到了重点。 柱间撅着嘴眨了眨眼睛，然后把眼睛转向向他伸出的那个东西。他倒抽了一口冷气。

“你从你的灵魂伴侣那里得到了一条信息？ 哦，斑，恭喜你！ 终于! ”

“你这个白痴，你到底有没有读过? ”

“什么？ 哦。 嗯... ... 什么! ? ” 柱间从椅子上跳了起来，撞散了更多的文件。 斑把两只手都举了起来，和他朋友的愤怒，恐慌与狂乱的怒容相映成趣。

“我知道! ”他喊道。

他们两个人都以一种公众从未见过的方式在挥舞着四肢，这两个白痴根本就不应该被允许把自己归类为成年人。 斑低下手臂，盯着那些字，开始抚摸着它们，直到它们最终开始消失。 柱间在房间的边缘踱来踱去，喃喃自语地说要去帮助这个人，但是因为他们没有办法找到对方而心烦意乱。 不对，他们能！

斑俯身寻找柱间遗弃在桌上的笔，在匆忙中差点在胳膊上写字的时候没拿住。 他的笔迹是凌乱和不一致的，和通常的整洁不大一样。 他把这归咎于刚刚遭受的打击。 柱间停顿了一下，看着他，脸上闪着光。

“我根本没想到这一点! ” 他说。斑不理睬他，因为他看着他的信息下沉到表面之下，然后消失了。它去用它的方式，到达了他的灵魂伴侣身上。

告诉我把钱带到哪里去。

他想知道他的灵魂伴侣在哪里，但他以前也遇到过这种事情。 这种沟通方式使得他的灵魂伴侣仍然活着，他知道不能提出要求。 不过，他还是不能让自己显得胆怯，从他没有把自己的问题表述为请求的方式可以看出来。 他盯着自己的皮肤，等待着另一条信息的出现。

等啊等啊等啊等啊。

整整十分钟后，黑色的字终于出现了，斑开始抽搐起来。柱间停了一下，试图让自己冷静下来，指出那些黑色的字。 他举起胳膊让他们俩读:

忽略前面的，那些白痴已经死了。

柱间和斑困惑地看着对方。 涌上心头的恐慌立刻消失了，取而代之的是混乱。 他想知道他是否应该从这个推断出他的灵魂伴侣是一个忍者同伴，或者他们可能是一个地位很高的人，在被某种守卫解救之前被绑架勒索。 他手里拿着一根毛笔，准备问问题，但这时他停了下来。 他甚至不确定自己是否真的想写什么。

毕竟，这个人以前从未给他写过信。 他年轻时曾多次试图联系，但一次也没有得到回复。 他曾经认为他的灵魂伴侣过早地死去了，现在他怀疑他们是否不想要他。 要么是出于个人原因，要么是因为，如果他们是他认为的高地位的人，他们可能试图避开他，因为他们知道他们不能和他在一起。 包办婚姻在贵族中相当普遍。 老实说，可能性是无限的。

他的朋友在他周围徘徊，一脸困惑和担忧，而他慢慢地放下毛笔，什么也没写。 斑没有花太多精力来解释自己，只是低声说了些话，让柱间安静点。 然后他离开了。 他想一个人呆一会儿，想想如何对发生的事情做出反应，以及如何继续下去。

在接下来的几天里，他大部分时间都呆在家里——如果有人胆敢说他闷闷不乐，他就会割断对方的喉咙——直到柱间发来消息说，他们派往新成立的云忍村的代表团已经回来了。 他很清楚，如果他不在场，他的朋友就会忘记告诉他大部分重要的细节。 他对扉间率领的代表团感到不满。 对付那个傲慢的千手肯定无法改善自从他胳膊上出现的第一段字以来他一直沉浸在的坏情绪。

当斑大步走进房间的时候，扉间还是满身灰尘的靠在墙上，看起来好像他需要好好睡一觉。 值得注意的是，他也是一个人。 他的代表团还包括另外三个成员，每个成员都是不同家族的小成员。 他们称自己为‘猪-鹿-蝶三人组’ ，斑一直觉得这个组合异想天开，令人难以忍受。他一回来就问他们在哪里。 他们也应该在这里提交自己的报告。

“死了，”扉间咕哝了一声，用一只手疲惫地抚摸着脸。

“什么? ”柱间惊叫道：“发生了什么事? ”

“我们在雷影为我们提供的房间里遭到了袭击。 他们给我打了镇静剂。 从远处。 当时我已经睡着了。” 扉间叹了口气： “我的团队在他们的床上被杀，我也被绑架了，尽管我的潜在绑架者愚蠢到没有压制我的查克拉。 你能相信他们想要勒索我吗? ”

他的眼睛仍然闭着，头慢慢地向后仰靠在墙上，他没有看到斑和柱间都僵硬并全神贯注地看着他的样子。

“勒索你? ” 斑问道，语气比他以前和这个人说话时更加微弱和温和。 扉间似乎没有注意到。 他甚至没有睁开眼睛，对那话嗤之以鼻。

“是的，”他说： “在所有人中，他们给我的灵魂伴侣写了一封信。 写字的时候唤醒了我，当然，我杀死了他们。 大部分都是我杀的。 我留了一个活口，把他留给雷影当礼物。 他非常尴尬，因为这样的事情就发生在他的眼皮底下，而且还能通过他的防卫。 不用说，我们会和云忍村和平共处的。 至少现在是这样。”

他似乎没有注意到随着他的叙述而来的沉默，或者只是不愿意去质疑它。 他的头终于碰到了墙，看起来马上就要睡着了。 柱间和斑看了一眼对方，整个谈话过程中他们之间没有说一句话。 斑知道他的老朋友在默默地催促他说些什么，他也在默默地抗议，表示不知道自己是否想说。 如果他错了呢？ 不是巧合似乎有点牵强，但它确实可能发生。

他本能地举起手去抓那个突然飞向他头顶的小东西。 当他看的时候，他看到他手里拿着一把毛笔，刚好够的墨水洒在刷毛上，不会溅到他的衣服上。 他皱着眉头看着一脸得意的柱间。

曾经的盔甲上没有多少皮肤露出来。 斑的唯一选择就是在自己脸上或者手上写字。 他内心那个几乎被遗忘的小孩子似乎想看到鼻子中间有条黑色条纹的扉间，但他设法抵制住了。 相反，他在左手背上画了一条随意的条纹，没有任何优雅或目的，只是为了做个记号，检验他的理论。

他不确定自己的心跳是加速了，还是完全停止了，当一条相同的条纹出现时，那与扉间苍白的手掌形成鲜明的对比。 这个疲惫的人显然感觉到了字在他皮肤上的温暖，因为他皱起眉头醒了过来，低下头对着字迹眨着眼睛，困惑地扬起一边眉毛。

“啊，弟弟? ” 柱间引起了他的注意： “你可能也想看看斑的手。”

扉间按照他兄长的吩咐这么做，他的表情在这么做时绝对是在大喊着‘我太累了，不想干这个了'。 他环顾四周，发现斑的手和仍然握在手中的毛笔。他盯着看了几秒钟，似乎在吸收他所看到的。

斑不能说他非常了解扉间，不能准确预测对方将如何反应，但是他可以肯定地说，他没有料到对方的鼻子会泛起深深的红晕。 他从来没有见过年轻的千手脸红，这是一个迷人的景象。 他看上去好像不再那么倚靠在墙上了，而是更多地利用墙来防止自己在震惊中摔倒。

“那是—— ？ 你... ? ” 他似乎无法将视线从斑的手上移开，所以宇智波通过做第二个记号来解决他的所有问题。 扉间看着自己的手，看到第一个条纹消失了，立刻被一个斑刚刚画在自己身上的印记所取代。 “哦... ... ”他只说了这么一句。

柱间拍了拍手，其他两个人都被他吓了一跳。 “好吧! ” 他说。 “你们两个可能想单独谈谈这件事。” 尽管他这样说，但他似乎并不急于去任何地方。

“我曾经写了很给你，”斑咆哮着，再也无法控制自己的话语： “小时候写了很多次。 你为什么从来不回复? ”

“啊... ... ”曾经的脸变成了最独特的混合体，难以置信的尴尬和别样的恼怒。 像往常一样，他对自己的选择感到恼火。 他满脸愁容，张开嘴想回答，结果被柱间打断了。

“那么，你当时几岁？ 你知道，扉间直到快十五岁才学会阅读。 这就是为什么他现在读那么多书的原因! ” 他们的火影满面笑容，丝毫没有被他弟弟脸上的被背叛的表情所影响。

“柱间! ”扉间抗议道。

斑惊讶地抬起了眉毛。 然后他又把它们卷起来。“然后呢？ 我已经写给你了。 你知道我想联系你。 从那以后的这些年里，你本可以亲自写信给我的，又发生了什么呢? ”

有趣的是，那些苍白的脸颊上的腮红仍然挥之不去，不断扩散和变暗的红色眼睛为了避开斑而落到一边。 当柱间带着一个怪异的笑容再次回答斑的时候，扉间的脸上有一半是愤怒，另一半则是的感激。

“可能是因为他不想知道，以防万一对方不是他想要的那个，” 柱间说。 扉间的头猛地一抬。

“你敢! ” 他嘶嘶地说。 柱间咧嘴笑了。

“他迷恋上了一个人，这太可爱了! ”

“兄长! ” 扉间推离墙壁，伸手想做点什么; 比如打他的哥哥，朝哥哥扔了一个忍术，抓住哥哥捂住他的嘴。 柱间设法离那些手指足够远的距离，给自己足够的时间脱口而出他兄弟的另一个秘密。

“他觉得你真的很漂亮! ”

扉间僵住了，半个身子靠在桌子上，惊恐地看了哥哥一眼。 斑震惊地被自己的舌头上噎住了。

“你说什么? ”他问道。

“闭嘴! ” 扉间喊着： “我那时还是个少年! ”

“如果你不是还那么爱他的话，这个理由就站得住脚了! ” 柱间开玩笑说。

“柱间! ” 这次年轻人的声音几乎是尖锐的。

斑头晕目眩，他突然觉得需要坐在某个地方。 他看着扉间围着桌子追他的兄弟，咆哮着伤害和威胁，而自己则拼命地想躲开他。 最后，柱间从窗户逃了出去，扉间紧随其后，只剩下宇智波家族的族人独自一人在火影的办公室里。

“扉间... 爱上我了? ”

他花了一段时间才振作起来，去追另外两个人。 这并不难，真的。 他跟随着爆炸的声音和查克拉的波动，朝着一个训练场走去，这个训练场是专门留给村里更强大的战士的，以发泄他们的破坏性倾向。

当他到达的时候，他发现柱间在哭泣求饶，蜷缩在一个厚厚的木质盾牌下，扉间想出了新的有趣的方法用水来切断它。 地面被摧毁，几棵树被毁坏，斑想，村子里所有的人中，没有人像他们三个这样发脾气。 他甚至不会否认自己对挫折的反应也是如此。 泉奈通常更倾向于生闷气，而桃华通常只是策划报复。 水户他宁愿不去想。 然而，他和这两个吹毛求疵的兄弟通常倾向于破坏财产。

他觉得没有必要宣布自己，因为他知道扉间会感觉到他的查克拉，所以斑只是坐回到他的脚后跟，等待这个男人——他的灵魂伴侣——最终决定是否让他的哥哥活下去。 扉间的攻击停止了，因为他在如此疲惫的情况下仍然消耗了这么多查克拉。 他给予最后一踢几乎毁坏了盾牌的木头圆顶，然后气势汹汹的向斑相反的地方走去。 斑皱着眉头，急急忙忙地跟在他后面，留下柱间独自溜走，舔着他的伤口。

当对方正在打开通往家里的前门时，他终于赶上了这个年轻人。

“什么? ” 扉间厉声说道，转过身看着他。

“你真的从少年时代就爱上我了吗? ” 他问道。 他得到了一个怒容作为回报。

“你跟着我只是为了嘲笑我吗？ 因为我有比站在这里更重要的事情要做——”

“哦，你能不能... ... 啊! ” 斑甚至还没说完话就放弃了。 他很沮丧，知道他们都不善于在没有误解的情况下交流，他做了他能想到的唯一能让对方闭嘴的事情。

他抓住扉间盔甲的前面，把对方拉了进来，在他的嘴唇上重重地吻了上去。扉间呻吟着，好像他并没有预料到这一点，但他绝对欣赏这个想法。 斑真的只是想让他闭嘴。 他没有想到自己真的会陷进去，走近对方环上那个苍白的脖子。 他感到犹豫不决的双手在他的头发里交叉着，赞许地呻吟了一声。 

“我们也许不应该在街上这样做，”他对着另一个人的嘴唇低声说。

扉间什么也没说。 他跌跌撞撞地拖着斑回到屋里，让门在他们身后关上，然后又吻上了他。 斑把他推到墙上，咬住对方的嘴唇，然后用他的舌头温柔地抚慰它们。 斑试图主动起来，但当他的盔甲把他们分开到他无法做到的程度时，他恼怒的喘息了一下。斑对着他的喉咙轻声笑了起来。

“迫不及待，”他小声说。扉间哼了一声。

“闭嘴，”他说。 虽然他气喘吁吁的，但是他的语气中缺少平常的毒药。

“你没有回答我的问题。” 斑弯下身，在扉间的脖子上缓缓地放下一串吻。 他感觉到年轻人在他的服侍下重重地咽了口唾沫，“你真的爱我这么久了吗? ”

扉间嘀咕了一声，本能地歪着头，想让斑更多的碰触他。 “是的，”他平静地承认。 斑以温柔的一口回报了他。

“啊... ... ”扉间叹了口气，斑轻轻地吮吸着他的耳朵下面： “嗯... ... 什么？ 哦，你... 阅读。别在意了。 我那时过于专注于训练。 再...再来一次... ... ”

他想笑，因为只有扉间会如此专注于训练，以至于他在青春期之前根本不去读书，结果最后完全爱上了阅读和研究。 不过他没有笑，因为他太忙了，正在咬着对方一只耳朵，用舌头舔舐着它的边缘。 扉间因此的反应是如此的新奇和迷人。 这和他的味道有多好或者感觉有多正确没有任何关系。 没有。 他发誓。

“不要以为我已经原谅你在过去二十几年里忽视我了，”他对着他关照着的耳朵小声地说。

“啊... ... 对不起...什么... ? ” 可以理解的是，扉间完全分心了，并且没有真正感到抱歉。 但是这并没有阻止斑不赞成地用了点力挤压，并且猛烈地啄着对方的皮肤。

“哼，”他说，“你会道歉的。”

到了晚上结束的时候，他已经得到了一个更加真诚的道歉。 尽管如此，扉间仍然没有那么诚心。 因为他并不讨厌自己受到的惩罚。


	3. 【火影忍者】【授权翻译】070—千手扉间x千手扉间（灵魂伴侣梗）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #一发完  
#灵魂伴侣梗
> 
> 你手腕上有会遇到你的灵魂伴侣的岁数

事情发生的时候，他正在参加村里的宗族首领会议。一道强光闪过，时空撕裂的声音传来。 房间里的每个人都从来源跳开，做出战斗姿态，并拿出武器，一些他们不应该在这些会议期间拥有的东西。

当灯光明亮时，他们都困惑地眨着眼睛。 为什么扉间没有像其他人一样躲开？ 他站在房间中央，环顾四周，脸上只有一种略带好奇的表情。 然而，事情有些不对劲。 扉间和其他人一样，都穿着正式的长袍来参加会议。 那么，他现在除了休闲的深色裤子和一件从浴衣下面露出来的网状汗衫之外，什么都没穿呢？

“太神奇了，”扉间低声说。

“当然，”一个同样的声音从房间的一个角落回答，“我还以为它不管用呢。”

人们纷纷转过头去看第二个扉间。 这一个显然是原来的，他穿着和以前一样，他站在他的兄弟面前，像一个好兄弟应该做的那样保护火影。 然而，他并没有因为自己的复制品正对着他的脸而感到痛苦。 有可能他已经习惯了作为影分身的创造者，而这一概念一经提出就被禁止了。

但是这一个是从哪里来的呢？ 房间里唯一一个知道如何操作这个忍术的人就站在他们面前，把他们那天讨论的日程安排排得一清二楚。 如果他做了手势，房间里的每个人都会看到。 他速度很快，但没有这么快。

两个扉间斯都哼了一声，原来的扉间走上前来，从各个角度审视着这本书， “对你来说，这是一个即时的过程? ”

“是的。 我当然希望你能保留这方面的笔记。”。

“当然，我有没有处理过我的笔记? ”

“不，是真的。你说你认为这是一次失败? ”

“没有成功的迹象。 我以为分身在旅途中某个时候已经消失了。 关于为什么这些记忆一直没有回到我身边，我有过很多推测。”

“我现在可以解散了吗? ”

“我还有其他问题要问。”

他们的头在两个人之间来回摆动，而其他人则看着扉间和自己交谈，仿佛这是每天都会发生的事情。 是斑首先失去了耐心——并不是说这是一个如此大的惊喜。 斑因为缺乏耐心而出名，尤其是在千手老二身边。

“够了! ” 宇智波家族的族长喊道。 “这到底是怎么回事? ” 两个扉间都转过身来，给了他一个饱受煎熬的眼神。

“据我们所知，这项实验对忍者的未来至关重要，我将感谢你不要让自己多余的鼻子接触那些超出你认知能力的东西，”扉间本间斥责道。 斑怒了。

“你对你的每一个该死的实验都这么说，有多少实验被认为太危险而不能使用? ”

扉间们哼了一声，他们俩都双臂交叉在胸前。 “当你理解得不够的时候，你总是会变得更大声。” 他们都得意地笑了起来， “这不是什么吸引人的特质，宇智波，但很能说明问题。”

斑咆哮着，他的手指蜷缩成爪子，他走上前去试图揍无礼的千手。 对家具和房间里的其他人幸运的是，柱间在他走得太远之前进来阻止他。

“我认为最好推迟会议，直到这个新问题得到处理，”他们的火影对在场的人说。 “我们明天九点再开会好吗? ” 他摆出最圆滑的微笑，用最通情达理的语调，这种组合通常会让人们相信他是一个负责任的成年人，能够管理整个村庄，而不像一个五岁的孩子那样戏剧化。

很明显，其他家族族长并不想离开。 他们很想知道会发生什么，也很想知道为什么这个分身会在会议中途突然出现，如此引人注目。 但是他们还是照吩咐的做了，任由他们自己被赶出了房间，对着两个站着相同姿势的一模一样的人，向肩膀后抛出了奇怪的眼神。

然而，柱间一关上这位奈良代表身后的门，就跨过房间，冲着自己的弟弟咧嘴一笑。

“太酷了，Tobi! ” 他十分高兴地宣布， “那么他是从哪里来的呢? ”

“实际上是过去，”扉间回答。 他的副本点了点头。

“这是一个试图改进我用来瞬间移动的封印的实验。”第二个扉间解释说: “我试图走得更快，打破时间的限制。 然而，我没有想到会走得这么远。 到底有多久了? ”

“六个月，”扉间本间回答道。

这个分身低头看着他的手腕，看着皮肤上印着25这个数字的醒目墨水。 “那还是老样子。 你有没有... ... ? ” 扉间本间摇了摇头。

“没有，我还没找到。”

“啊。”

“等等! ” 柱间挥舞着双手，而斑则漫步过来站在他身边。 他没有和其他人一起离开，但没有人真正期望他离开。 “你是说你把自己送到了过去? ”

两个扉间都摇了摇头，而扉间本间回答： “我的分身。 如果我把真实的自己送去，我早就消失了，兄长。”

“我...哦。 这倒是真的，不是吗? ” 柱间抓着他的头， “那么，这意味着实验成功了？ 你真的发明了时间旅行? ”

“是也不是。 它并没有如预期的那样工作。 我需要更多的实验，以便感到安全，让实际的人尝试这一点，但我停止了研究，因为它正在走向一个危险的地区。 时间旅行，兄长。 即使我可以让它工作，想象一下如果我的研究被盗会有什么后果？ 这是一个应该被放在一边的课题。” 斑哼了一声，让扉间本间没有说下去。

“想想你的行为会对别人产生怎样的影响，这不像你的作风，”斑冷笑道： “你确定你没事吗，混蛋? ”

“斑! ” 柱间对他的朋友撅着嘴， “友好一点！ 但你是对的，Tobi。 我没想到这一点。 那么... ... 既然他来了... ... 你打算怎么办? ”

扉间本间耸耸肩。 “我们谈话的时候，你正在清理房间。 我已经问了所有我需要问的问题。 除非你有更多的问题要问自己，否则我将允许他离开。 很高兴知道我在我认为失败的地方成功了。 不幸的是，我仍然认为，这个话题太危险，不宜深究。”

“我怀疑我没有什么问题是你没问过的，除了... ... ”他看着他弟弟的分身犹豫了一下。 “感觉怎么样？ 时间旅行? ” 分身耸了耸肩。

“我的感觉和我做过的任何瞬身一样。 也许拉的感觉更强烈一些。 但这几乎是瞬间的事情，起初我并不知道自己已经向前走了这么远。 我只打算跳几秒钟，最多几分钟。” 两个扉间哼了一声，互相看了一眼失望的表情，“它本来是用来在战场上使用的，但遗憾的是，它不能这样使用。”

“哦。” 柱间看起来对这个虎头蛇尾的回答有点失望，“那么，不，我想我没有什么问题了。”

分身点点头，然后在那儿站了一会儿，眨着眼睛，看上去很困惑。分身歪着头，他结了好几次印打算解开分身，每一次都没有结果。 最后他说: “我似乎无法解除。”

“解释，”扉间本间要求道。

“根据以前分身的记忆，你知道，有一种感觉要散布开来。查克拉离开你身体的感觉，回到它的原始状态。” 他等到他的创造者点头才继续， “那种感觉没有发生。 也许因为你实际上不是我最初的创造者。 当然，你是你自己，但你是未来版本的你。”

“因此，是另一个人，是的，我明白你的意思。 太神奇了。” 扉间本间凑近去，审视着自己的脸， “如果你们不能接触，我想知道你们是否是永久的。 你能像正常人一样扩张和恢复查克拉吗？ 你能忍受伤痛而不消失吗？ 你能流血和痊愈吗? ”

“我们应该回实验室检测一下这个，”分身大声说，眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光芒。

“当然。”

他们都转身向门口走去，几乎吃惊地发现另外两个人还在房间里。

“现在有两个扉间吗? ”柱间微弱地问道，“永远？

“神来拯救我们所有人吧，告诉我这不是真的，”斑呻吟道。 两个扉间都叹了口气。

他们同时抱怨道: “也许有我们两个人，我们最终就有足够的智慧来弄清楚你的问题是什么，宇智波。”

然后他们互相看了看，带着一丝得意的笑容，原来的那个自豪地拍拍他的分身的手臂。 然而，当他接触到分身的皮肤时，整个房间第二次亮了起来。 它来自于他们两个手腕上的匹配痕迹，大胆的墨迹向世界宣告，当千手扉间遇到他的灵魂伴侣时，他已经25岁了。

这光是一个迹象，表明一个人确实找到了他们的灵魂伴侣。 然而，扉间所做的只是触摸他自己的影分身，一个个月前创建的影分身。 一个现在无法解除自己的影分身。 他们俩互相盯着对方，然后看着手腕上慢慢变红的墨水，两个人的思维都在飞快地转动。

斑说: “我还认为你不可能这么自恋呢。”。

“什么? ”拯救看起来非常困惑。

“他是自己的灵魂伴侣。 他的灵魂伴侣就是他自己。” 斑厌恶地哼了一声， “这难道不是你听过的最自恋的事情吗? ”

两个扉间继续对对方眨眼，问题和理论在他们的头脑中蔓延。 然而，几分钟后，他们都得出了同样的结论: 除了他自己，还有谁能跟上扉间？ 其他人的思想都无法与自己匹敌，其他人的速度都无法与自己匹敌， 似乎也没有人能够理解他的执着和情绪。 这是有道理的。

似乎这一刻是命中注定的。 如果他的灵魂伴侣就是他自己，那么这一刻就是命中注定的，他会做出错误的估计，将一个影分身送到未来，并将其束缚在那里。 它开启了一个关于命运和命运的可能性的全新世界，更重要的是，时间循环。

“实验室? ”他的分身兴奋地问道。

“实验室，”扉间本间回答。

他以后再担心别人的看法——或者永远不会。 他以前从来不在乎别人怎么看他，现在也肯定不会。 他太专注于眼前的世界了。 他可以两个人来做事情。 实验，项目，测试，改进。

然而，首先，他需要发现这个分身是多么持久。 他们需要测试查克拉的能力，速度，是否可以受伤和治愈自己，和是否能完全变成人类。

事实上，他在精神上修正了自己的想法，当他们两个消失的时候，他需要做的第一件事就是给他的分身起一个名字。 他们不可能都是扉间。


End file.
